


My Prince in Glasses

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Saeran in glasses, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: Saeyoung is out with his girlfriend. Leaving you alone with Saeran. What happens when you see him in glasses for the first time?





	My Prince in Glasses

                I sat up slowly while still in bed, a dull ache spreading through my body. I smiled to myself as I balled my fists and stretched my arms up towards the ceiling. I sighed enjoying the pleasurable ache that I felt again as I stretched my muscles. Swinging my feet over the edge of the bed I stood up and padded my way over to the bathroom.

                Looking at myself in the mirror I saw all the new markings that had been left on my body. Bite marks, hickies, and bruises from his fingertips were dotted haphazardly along my skin. “Not that I’m complaining in the least.” I said as I smiled at my reflection before leaning over the sink to wash my face.

                Walking back into the bedroom I started to pick out some cute, lounge-about clothes. Saeyoung and his girlfriend would be gone for the day. Something about taking his “babies for walkies.” I rolled my eyes as I remembered his playful ton of voice. My mind quickly returned to the key piece of information in that. Saeran and I were going to be alone today. My body shivered in excitement as I slipped on some pajama-like shorts. I already knew what we could do today but after last night I wasn’t sure if he would want to again so soon.

                “His sex drive is hit or miss sometimes.” I sighed as I brushed my hair out of my face and left the bedroom.

                My stomach growled slightly and a placed my hand against my abdomen as I walked towards the kitchen to something to eat. Not seeing Saeran sitting in the kitchen like normal I frowned as my shoulders slumped in disappointment. Making some toast I quickly devoured it, eager to go find him. With my mouth still a little full, I reached into the fridge and grabbed a juice box. Pulling away the straw I removed it from its plastic wrapping and poked the pointed end through the small dot of foil that sealed it.

                Putting the straw between my lips I walked down the hallway as I sipped at the tart but sweet juice inside. Turning the corner I instantly froze. There was Saeran, stretched out on the couch, one hand behind his head while the other held open a book. He was naked from the waist up and he was wearing glasses. I could feel heat rise to my cheeks as I looked at him.

                The straw stayed between my lips as the hand that held the juice box fell to my side. Little drops of juice dripped from the straw landing on the top of my foot. I vaguely felt the lingering chill from it being in the fridge. I couldn’t seem to concentrate on anything other than his face. I had never seen him in glasses before, and I couldn’t get over how alluring he looked.

                My back straightened and my teeth bit the straw as he blinked slowly before tilting his head to lazily look my way. _So fucking hot!_ I could feel a heat building in my belly as he smirked at me. “You look stupid right now, _____.”

                I blinked quickly, feeling thoroughly confused. Grinding my teeth slightly the straw spun and slowly came into view. Feeling embarrassed I quickly reached up with my empty hand and grabbed it. He let out a chuckle before turning back to his book.

                “Why would you say that?”

                He smirked as he looked my way again. “Because it’s amusing to tease you.”

                I put the straw and half empty juice box on the table beside me and walked over to him. “I thought your contacts were prescription.”

                “They aren’t.” He said curtly as he turned the page.

                “Well obviously if you’re wearing glasses.”

                “You’re pretty sassy right now.” He cocked his eyebrow as he put the book flat on his chest and looked at me while I stood next to him.

                He closed his eyes and started to reach up and take his glasses off his face. Feeling a disappointment-laced panic I jumped onto the couch and straddled his hips as I grabbed his wrist to stop him. His eyes widened slightly before returning to normal as he knowingly smiled up at me. Letting his glasses go he quickly reached up and fisted his hand in my hair and pulled my face closer to his. His breath fanned against my lips as he let out a low chuckle.

                “Could it be my princess is taken in with me?” He whispered before sticking out his tongue and running the tip of it against my lip. He tossed the book aside and put his other hand on my hip.

                “I-I’m always taken in with you.” I whimpered as he forced my head back by pulling at my hair.

                “You seem to be turned on just by looking at me right now.” The feather light touch of his lips against my neck made me shiver. “I’d wager that you’re already getting wet.” I gasped and arched my back as he trailed his tongue across my skin while squeezing my ass, pressing me against him.

                “Nnng….” I bit my lip and held back the moan as I felt his cock hardening.

                Letting go of my ass he reached up and forced my jaw open. “Now princess you know I don’t like you biting your lip. Any bites to your body are _mine_ , remember?” Before I could reply he pulled my face down to his and crashed our lips together.

                I moaned against his mouth as his tongue slipped between my lips. His tongue danced with mine as he sucked the air out of me. Pulling back he took my lower lip between his teeth and bit it roughly. It was a punishing bite but the thrill of it sent pleasurable shocks down low in my abdomen. My fingers dug into his shoulders and he groaned.

                I was almost panting when he released my lip. “Let me show you how horny you make me, Saeran.”

                His body froze at my unusually bold words. I looked into his mint-green eyes through the lenses of his glasses and I wiggled my hips against him. His eyes glittered in amusement as he loosened his grip on my hair before running his fingers through it. I smiled down at him as I tucked some of my hair behind my ear.

                “Thank you, my prince.” I said keeping my eyes locked with his. He tried to hide it but I knew his breath hitched. He always liked his dominance while we were intimate. He was giving me some control but taking all of it would quickly change his attitude.

                He constantly ran his hand through my hair as I kissed down his chest. I dipped my tongue into his navel and inwardly smiled as his sucked in his stomach slightly. I kissed my way over to his hip and bit down. A breath hissed between his teeth as his hand fisted in my hair and pulled.

                “Watch it, princess. If you’re enjoying it _this_ much I will take over and remind you who is in charge.” He growled as he forced me to look up at him.

                I continued to look into his eyes as I ran my hands up his legs to his waist. His grip on my hair tightened slightly before it loosened just enough to give me back some control. I slowly lowered my gaze to my hands as I started to unbutton his pants. Reaching inside he sighed as I released him from the confines of his clothes.

                Wrapping my hand around his erect cock I closed my eyes and moaned slightly. The hard but smooth feel of him in my hand was so pleasurable I didn’t wait before I started to pump my hand up and down the length of him. His breath started to quicken as I circled my tongue around the tip of his cock before taking the head into my mouth.

                He let out a long breath as his grip on my hair tightened again when I took more of him into my mouth. “Ahh…fuck!” He said through gritted teeth as I bobbed my head a few times before pulling back and running my tongue alone the length of his cock. Swirling my tongue around the head again I continued to tease him, enjoying what little bit of control I currently had.

                He let out a growl and roughly fisted his hand that was in my hair. When he pulled my hair, it was slightly painful but the pleasure far outweighed the pain. “I warned you not to enjoy it too much, _____.” He removed my hand from around his cock and wrapped his own hand around it instead, angling it towards my mouth. “Open.” Obeying his one worded order I opened my mouth and moaned as he pressed my head down while he thrust into my mouth. “Good girl.”

                I dug my nails into his hips as he bobbed my head up and down at his pace. My eyes widened as he forced my head down and held me still as he stayed as deep as his cock would go. Tears pricked my eyes when he pulled me away from him. A string of saliva still kept my mouth connected to his cock and I licked my lips as I gasped for breath while I looked at it.

                I looked up at him and he smiled as he used his other hand and gently stroked his thumb along my cheek. “I suppose I should reward my princess.” He removed his hand from my hair and guided me to my feet as he sat up. He put his hands on my hips and quickly pulled down my shorts and panties. I shivered against the chill against my suddenly exposed skin. He lifted my legs one by one and tossed my clothes to the side.

                “You’re really wet, ______. You panties have only been off for a few seconds and already your pussy is begging to be fucked.” He looked up at me and smiled erotically as he started to trail his fingers up the inside of my thigh. “Beg me. Beg me to fuck you.”

                I looked down at him as he looked up at me over the rim of his glasses and I felt my knees weaken. “P-Please Saeran. Fuck me until I can’t think straight.”

                With an amused laugh he stood up and pushed my back down onto the couch. The next instant I felt him thrust roughly into me, causing me cum around him. “Ahhh…Haaaa!” I held the back of my hand against my mouth as I let the waves of my orgasm crash over me.

                Grabbing my wrists he pressed them back against the cushions. Holding them with one hand he grabbed my chin with the other. “Had I known my glasses would be a kink for you I would’ve worn them already. All while denying you what you’d want most.” To make a point he pulled out fully before thrusting back into me causing scream out in pleasure.

                I looked at him as he smiled down at me. I was feeling a fire building in me again. I suppose I did have a kink for him in glasses. I wiggled my hips, silently begging him to move. He laughed before he leaned in and blew cool air it my ear, making me gasp and squirm beneath him. “Don’t worry princess, I have all day to tease you. And I’m going to enjoy every second of it.” Without giving me any time to recover he started the thrust into me hard and fast, and I surrendered myself to the sweet ecstasy he could so expertly provide me with.


End file.
